


People at Night

by LeChatNoir1918



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, First Time, Ooops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918
Summary: Jack sleepwalks into Phryne's room after a party at Aunt P's house... stuff ensues
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156
Collections: Break Down the Door Challenge





	People at Night

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the "Break Down the Door" challenge! 
> 
> Thank you to Miss_Ash for picking out this prompt for me (and thank you to whoever submitted it)! 💕 (also on that note you should definitely go check out Miss_Ash's contribution to this challenge because she's doing amazing drabbles for almost ALL of the prompts ( _I know, what??_ ))
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is from a Rilke poem... because that is apparently how I name all my fics now.

_“You should wear that tuxedo more often, Jack.”_

_“Right now I am rather in the mood for taking it off.”_

_“Oh? Would you like some help with that?”_

_“Only if I get to take your dress off in return.”_

Phryne realized, even in sleep, that the scenario she was dreaming up wasn’t real, but she appreciated dream-Jack’s willingness to play along, anyway. She knew how the dream would continue, much like any other dream of hers that Jack featured in. Maybe she’d let him be on top this time. 

She had just gotten dream-Jack out of his shirt when a light scratching sound intruded on her fantasies, penetrating through to her subconscious. She furrowed her brow, the scratching getting louder as she was slowly pulled out of her dreamland. The scratching turned to slight knocking, almost as if someone was fumbling with a door…

Phryne blearily blinked her eyes open just in time to see the doorknob to her room turn and she immediately jolted upright, reaching for her gun on her nightstand. 

She didn’t exactly expect a criminal to be wandering into her room at her aunt’s house, but then again, she couldn’t think of anyone but a criminal who would encroach on her personal space in this way. 

She sat up straighter, her gun trained at the door, and strained her eyes to see, only pale rays of moonlight illuminating her room where the curtains weren’t closed all the way. She watched closely as the door creaked open, and wrapped her finger around the trigger, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

A dark shadow entered and Phryne held her breath, watching as the person slowly took a few steps into the room. When his face passed through one of the rays of moonlight, Phryne breathed out in relief and dropped her arm holding the gun. 

“ _Jack!_ You scared me.” She whispered. Jack didn’t respond, however, and Phryne frowned. He was just standing there in the middle of her room, silent. He hadn’t even closed the door behind him, though given that he had just walked into her room in the middle of the night, uninvited, the open door was a lesser issue, although equally out of character for him.

Hesitantly, Phryne reached out to turn her bedside lamp on, setting her gun back onto her nightstand as the room was bathed in a low light. Jack was still standing rooted to his spot, staring into a corner of her room, the sudden brightness seemingly not affecting him.

“Jack?” Phryne whispered, throwing the covers to one side as she slowly got out of bed. She was fully awake now, keeping her eyes on his figure as he stood there. It was clear to her that Jack was sleep-walking, though that realization was of no use to her in how she should proceed. She wondered briefly, if sleepwalking was a regular occurrence for him. 

Phryne shivered as the cold air of the room hit her skin, and the goosebumps didn’t disappear as she stood next to her bed, uncertain of what to do. Suddenly there came a noise from somewhere down the hall and Phryne quickly and quietly moved to close the door. Whoever was out there, they didn’t need to know about this. 

Jack would no doubt be mortified if he knew that he had sleepwalked into her room and the fewer people knew about it, the better. In fact, if she could somehow resolve this without anyone, even him, finding out, Phryne could lie to herself and pretend that it didn’t take Jack sleepwalking in order for him to pay her a late-night visit.

Speaking of Jack, he still hadn’t moved, lightly swaying back and forth at the foot of her bed. Phryne bit her lip as she contemplated her next steps. She had heard that one shouldn’t wake people when they were sleepwalking and the last thing she wanted to do was startle or scare him. 

Besides not wanting Jack to carry away any trauma from this, Phryne knew the horrors he had seen in the war. She was well aware how memories could haunt your dreams, knew how unpredictable the trauma could make someone, especially when asleep. And while she trusted Jack with her life and knew he would never hurt her when conscious, she had too many scars of her own to give him the same trust while he was essentially unconscious.

However, she couldn’t very well let Jack keep standing there. Phryne breathed in deeply and took a few steps towards him, rounding him so she could see his face. 

“Jack?” she whispered. No reaction. 

“Jack,” Phryne tried again, her body tense and ready to move away as she carefully reached out to touch his arm, just feathering her fingers against him. He didn’t react and she released a small breath, increasing the pressure on his arm just slightly. 

“Let’s get you back to bed, hm?” 

Jack grunted quietly and Phryne sighed in relief when he followed her without resistance as she gently guided him towards her door. She wasn’t exactly sure how she would get him back to his room, which was inconveniently located at the other end of the hallway, - leave it to Aunt P to arrange for Jack to sleep as far away from Phryne as possible-, when she heard more noises coming from the hallway.

“Wait,” Phryne whispered, letting go of Jack’s sleeve to raise her hands against the door, putting her ear close to listen to what was going on outside, hearing someone shuffling around outside the door.

“All clear,” she murmured after a moment when a door shut somewhere down the hall and everything was quiet again. 

Phryne turned back around, expecting Jack to still be behind her, her eyes widening when she saw him, tucked underneath her blankets, in her bed. 

“What….” she trailed off, huffing in frustration. Of course it would take him sleepwalking to get Jack Robinson into her bed. He seemed to be enjoying himself in any case, his eyes shut again as he made soft happy noises, cuddling her pillow to his chest.

She wished she was the pillow. 

Phryne shook that thought from her head and realized that she was still standing frozen by the door. Speaking of freezing, her feet were ice-cold by this point and the rest of her was cold too, the thin nightgown she wore not enough to shield her against the chilly air. 

Jack was now snoring softly and Phryne suppressed a groan. 

She _could_ just get back into bed, it was her bed after all, but that would mean moving Jack from where he was sprawled across the mattress. And as much as she wanted to sleep next to him, it somehow felt wrong to get into bed with him when he was vulnerable and had no say in the matter.

Resigning herself to her fate, Phryne sighed, walking over to her bed to turn off the small bedside lamp. She would just go sleep in Jack’s bed and then she could explain in the morning. _Maybe his pillow would smell like him,_ Phryne thought, smiling involuntarily. Though she really would much rather be smelling his scent from the source, which was still snoring softly in front of her. 

It was of no use to ponder impossibilities, she told herself and turned around, grumpily shuffling back towards her door in the dark. Halfway there, Phryne was already regretting having turned off the light, when suddenly she felt her foot catch on something, tripping over the edge of her carpet. She caught her fall with her hands just in time, but was unable to stop the loud curse that escaped her as her knees hit the floor.

She heard the rustle of bedsheets behind her and then the room was bathed in light again. 

“Phryne?” 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again, looking back over her shoulder.

“Yes, Jack?” She asked sarcastically, pushing herself from all fours to sit on her knees as she turned around to face him.

“What are you doing in my room?” He asked, his hair tousled from sleep, his mouth slightly open and his brow furrowed in confusion. He looked adorable. And hot, way too hot. 

“Jack, this is my room.” She informed him gently. He seemed to be fully awake but she wasn’t really sure if he could still be asleep. 

“What?” Jack exclaimed, only then looking around and taking in his surroundings, including the pillow clutched to his chest. It smelled remarkably like Phryne’s perfume and he let it drop away with a blush. 

“How….” he began and trailed off, not having to finish the question. 

“You sleepwalked, Jack. Straight into my room and then into my bed.” Phryne smiled carefully. She wasn’t sure if he sleepwalked often, or was even aware of it, given that he had lived by himself for a while now. By the way Jack dropped his head into his hand, however, she assumed it had happened before. 

“I’m sorry, “ Jack apologized, his voice hoarse from sleep. 

“Do you… does this happen often?” Phryne asked gently, standing up as she spoke so they didn’t have to talk around the edge of the bed.

“I don’t think so,” he sighed. “I… Rosie mentioned me sleepwalking a few times but I wasn’t aware I was still doing it.” He met her eyes again, still looking thoroughly embarrassed and Phryne stepped towards the bed, but stopped at the edge of the mattress.

“I think it happens when I drink a lot,” Jack went on and Phryne smiled as she recalled the party of the previous evening. They had all indulged in a _lot_ of alcohol, and Aunt Prudence had graciously offered up one of the guest rooms to Jack. Phryne suspected that drinking wasn't all that led to Jack's mind being restless but she didn't want to push. She knew... she _hoped_ , that Jack knew she understood his demons, at least some of them. But in any case, she knew that if he wanted to share them, he would do so of his own volition.

“It’s alright, Jack, really.” She reassured him gently, and watched his face relax a bit, leaving him looking only moderately mortified now. Phryne gestured for him to scoot over on the mattress and without thinking Jack complied, and his eyes widened as he watched her settle herself against the headboard next to him. 

“My feet are cold,” she explained and Jack suddenly felt even worse for this entire situation, flipping back the covers to make sure she could get underneath them, his heart fluttering as he watched her snuggle back into her pillows, her feet securely covered in blankets now.

“I should… go back to my room,” he stated, though he made no attempt to leave, as if he was waiting for her permission. The truth was that her warmth next to him, as well as the scent of her on the pillows, kept him tethered to his spot, unable to move. 

“Or you could stay for a while,” Phryne suggested with a grin, and Jack thought he could detect genuine hope in her eyes. “You did wake me up after all.”

Jack considered her for a moment, running a variety of different scenarios for how this night could end, through his head. Maybe his subconscious had just finally taken the step he had been too scared to take. Jack realized that all of the ways he wanted the night to end were with him in her bed, next to her. Now that he was here already, with Phryne looking at him like she was, it didn't seem so scary anymore. And maybe staying wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. 

Phryne was still looking at him when Jack made his decision. He gave her a wry smile before relaxing back into the pillows, wondering if he had imagined her sigh of relief but suspecting he hadn't.

“You know, I almost shot you,” Phryne said after a moment and Jack chuckled when he saw her eyes sparkle teasingly.

“I’d expect nothing less, Miss Fisher. I was a late night intruder after all.” 

His face dropped then briefly, his eyes wide. “Oh god, I didn’t… do...?”

“No!” Phryne quickly interrupted him, not wanting him to think for a moment that he had done something inappropriate, even as her heart warmed at that concern being at the forefront of his mind.

“You were just standing there and then I was trying to get you to move but someone was out in the hall...,” Phryne waved her hand around in the air as she recounted the events, watching as Jack’s earlier blush crept back onto his face. 

“And where were you going, exactly, when I woke up?” Jack finally asked.

“Oh, I was on my way to your room.”

“Ah….” Jack acknowledged, as if that response was the most logical thing in the world. Then again, it probably was, given that he had made himself at home in _her_ bed. He realized, suddenly, that Phryne had gone out of her way not to sleep in the same bed as him, at least while he was asleep. His heart warmed at that and he wished, not for the first time, that he could just reach out and hold her, communicating his gratefulness through the touch.

They fell silent again, the lack of distraction allowing Jack to fully focus on their situation. The scent of Phryne on the pillows and the scent and heat of her next to him were a heady mixture that sent his blood rushing towards his groin. 

“Relax, Jack,” Phryne murmured softly next to him. “Or I’ll have to make you.”

“And how would you do that?” Jack asked wryly, only to yelp when an ice-cold foot brushed his shin where his pajamas had ridden up and Phryne giggled as she pulled her foot back again.

“Your feet are still freezing,” Jack scolded her, though not very seriously, as he felt guilty for being the reason she was cold in the first place.

Phryne just rolled her eyes playfully and then turned onto her side to face him, her head propped up on her hand as she looked at him. Jack waited a moment before mirroring her action, both of them having moved closer to each other without even realizing, their faces only a few inches apart.

Jack’s gaze darted down to Phryne’s lips and she felt her heart starting to beat faster in response. He often looked at her mouth, she had noticed. Was it an intentional look or were his eyes involuntarily drawn to her lips? She liked to think they were.

“Do you want to check if my feet are warmer now?” Phryne suggested, and Jack gave her a reprimanding look, a deserved reaction, given that her feet had been freezing just about 10 seconds ago.

However, he didn’t object so Phryne stretched her legs out again, pressing her toes against his leg, the simple touch feeling strangely intimate, now even more so with their breaths intermingling between them, almost all barriers between them removed.

“Still freezing,” Jack murmured and Phryne nodded mutely, her eyes now on his mouth. She starting flexing and releasing her toes to lightly massage Jack’s calf as she trailed her foot up and down his lower leg, wondering if he would stop her eventually, while hoping for the opposite.

“Phryne..” Jack began hoarsely but didn’t move away, instead shifting closer to her. 

“Jack…” she whispered back, meeting his eyes again, startled by the intensity in them. 

She saw him shift his arm and then suddenly felt his hand on her ankle, her eyes widening minutely as Jack pulled her foot away from his calf. She tried not to let her initial disappointment show, an emotion that was rapidly replaced by curiosity, however, as Jack kept his hold on her ankle underneath the covers, slightly raising his eyebrows as if he was asking for permission.

Phryne didn’t know what exactly he wanted permission for, but given that there were few things he could do right now she wouldn’t agree with, she nodded and suddenly found herself pulled forward as Jack tugged her leg over his hip, their hips almost touching and their faces even closer. 

Phryne felt Jack’s harsh exhale on her cheek and felt her own breathing hitch when he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb softly stroking over her cheekbone. She brought her own hand up between them, resting her palm on his chest, feeling the deep intakes of his breath. 

“Jack,” she whispered again, searching his gaze even as she leaned forward. 

He met her halfway, their lips softly clinging to each other. Phryne felt sparks flying through her body, igniting her from the inside out and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Jack was all too eager to participate, slanting his mouth over hers more firmly, his tongue stroking across hers as their lips clashed. The increasing urgency of their kiss created a steady thrumming in Phryne’s lower belly and she moaned, rolling her hips against his to press herself firmly against him.

Jack groaned, his hand on her cheek moving down to cup her arse, urging her to go faster, while he took up his own grinding movements, pushing his growing erection into her clit over and and over again. 

Phryne bit at his lip as pleasure shot through her and she broke away from the kiss, panting for air, pressing her forehead to his. 

“Are you okay with this?” She panted out, surprised she managed to speak but having to make sure that he was with her, that he wanted this, and Jack opened his eyes to look at her incredulously. He looked as if he was about to start laughing before kissing her again as his answer, his touch steady and sure as he explored her mouth, leaving Phryne breathless and wanting more. 

She brought her hands up to start unbuttoning his pajama top, her fingers shaking slightly when Jack moved his kisses along her jaw and down her neck, seeking out her most sensitive spots with a startling accuracy. Phryne tilted her head back helplessly, goosebumps erupting on her skin wherever he touched her, his mouth and lips leaving a hot trail down her neck and across her chest. 

Jack groaned when she had managed to undo enough buttons to sneak her hands underneath the fabric onto his skin, his chest burning hot against her palms. Phryne’s hips stuttered against his when his lips found her hard nipples, protruding again the silk of her nightgown. He wrapped his mouth around one nub and sucked, leaving a wet spot on her chest that Phryne was sure was reflected in a wet spot further down, her arousal growing with every touch and the way their pelvises were rutting against each other.

She moaned when Jack lightly bit down on her nipple, and dug her nails into his back, tearing a desperate sound from him in return. She was already perilously close to climax and Phryne gathered her body beneath her to roll towards Jack, pushing him into his back. 

His hands were everywhere as she came to straddle him, the hard ridge of his cock pushing against her folds in exactly the right way, while he explored her legs, her hips, her back, her breasts, her neck. Phryne’s fingers on his pectorals turned into claws as she ground down on him harder, her back arching as her mouth dropped open, her eyes tightly shut. 

Jack could only stare up at her in breathless wonder and adoration, his hands moving back to her breasts, squeezing her nipples, his simple action rewarded by Phryne’s thighs clenching around his hips as she ground on him in one concentrated thrust, a guttural groan escaping her as her body shook atop his. 

As she came down from her high, Jack growled and dropped his hands to her hips to keep her pressed against him, raising his hips off the bed to push against her, his cock now achingly hard and desperate for release.

Phryne moaned softly, raising her head to press a sloppy kiss to his mouth, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair as she pressed her body to his. Jack gripped the bottom of her nightgown and rucked it up her torso, groaning in frustration when it got stuck around Phryne’s shoulders.

She chuckled and raised herself up slightly, letting him pull the nightgown off before she pressed herself to him again, the feeling of bare skin on bare skin drawing a moan from them both as the significance of the situation fully sank in. Not that it deterred their efforts.

“I want you inside me,” Phryne murmured into their kisses and Jack nodded, thrusting up against her once more, before wrapping his arms right around her and rolling them, so he was nestled snugly between her thighs. 

“Contraception?” He gasped out, hastily pulling his own unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders. 

“Condoms in the drawer,” Phryne moaned, flinging an arm towards the bedside table. Why she had a stash of condoms at her aunt’s house was a question Jack would have to ask her later, but at the moment he didn’t really care. 

He scrambled off of her, both of them groaning at the loss of contact, and grabbed a condom from the drawer, hastily pulling off his trousers before settling back between Phryne’s legs. 

His cock stood up long and hard between their bodies and Jack felt a strange sense of pride at the way Phryne’s eyes widened at the sight, then all thought fled his mind when her hand wrapped around his aching flesh, stroking up and down his length with a firm grip. His hips rocked into her touch on a groan and he let her take the condom out of his hand with no resistance, watching as she rolled it onto him, before her hand moved around his back to cup his buttocks, pulling him toward her. 

“Now,” she breathed, undulating beneath him to press her wet folds against his sheathed cock. Jack nodded, his eyes wild but steady on hers as he positioned himself, nudging his cock downward to push into her. He slid himself inside slowly to let her adjust, moaning as he felt himself embraced by her hot flesh. When he was about halfway in, he couldn’t take it anymore and thrust forward, burying his face in Phryne’s neck as she shrieked in surprise, raising her hips against his to take him even deeper. 

“Yes,” she gasped when she could breathe again and Jack withdrew to do it again, each thrust strong, jolting her body underneath his. By the way Phryne was moaning his name, her hands clutching at his back, his shoulders, his arse to keep him close, he was doing well. 

After only a few strokes, he could feel her starting to tighten around his cock, her inner muscles trying to keep him inside of her for longer, and Jack groaned, pressing his lips against the side of her neck below her ear, pleased when new goosebumps erupted. 

“Phryne,” he groaned and pushed himself up lightly, ignoring her whimper at the loss of pressure, to look at her face. She was watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, her mouth open as she panted beneath him, her hips curling into his with every thrust, pushing back against him. Jack’s movements became shorter but faster as he was unable to keep up his slow rhythm any longer, needing the friction around his cock; the sight of her dishevelment unravelling him as well. 

Jack leaned down to press his mouth to hers, a rather poor attempt at a kiss as they panted against each other, their lips messily clashing with their movements. He pressed his forehead against Phryne’s again, looking down their bodies to where they were joined only to see that she had snuck a hand in between them, her fingers rapidly rubbing at herself to push her over the edge. He growled and thrust against her, hard, his pelvis pushing her fingers against her clit.

Jack saw Phryne’s back arch and then felt her clench around him, her cunt clamping down on his cock as she shuddered against him. Jack felt the strong ripples of her climax along his length, accompanied by soft gasps and whimpers of his name, and he groaned hers in return as he thrust into her one last time. He gave a hoarse shout, muffled in her neck, as he came, his hips snapping forward against hers, keeping himself embedded tightly inside of her as their bodies shook together.

***

They didn’t seem to be able to stop touching each other all over, exploring all skin within reach, softly stroking and caressing as their breathing slowly calmed. Phryne huffed out a breath of laughter, her limbs feeling deliciously lax, her body sated yet humming with a feeling she wasn’t sure she was ready to name yet. 

Jack tilted his head just enough to look at her, his eyes smiling as he looked at her. 

“Pinch me so I can be sure this is not just some elaborate dream,” he requested with a grin and Phryne laughed softly, drawing him up to kiss him, darting her tongue into his mouth before lightly biting at his lip as she withdrew, the soft sting grounding him. 

“Excellent,” he breathed, dropping a kiss to the tip of her nose before he leveraged himself up, disappearing into the ensuite for just a moment before returning to the bedside, looking slightly uncertain. 

“What are you waiting for?” Phryne smiled as reassuringly as she could, flipping back the covers in open invitaiton, watching as relief passed over Jack’s face. Had he really thought she’d send him back to his own room after all of this?

She wrapped her arms tightly around him when he had settled back into bed next to her, wanting to banish any remaining doubts from his mind.

“Next time you should start out in my bed, so you don’t have to have your subconscious guide you to me.” 

Phryne spoke the words as teasingly as she could manage, but their significance didn’t go unnoticed and Jack squeezed her a little tighter.

“I’d like that,” Jack spoke quietly against her hair. “I also wouldn’t be at risk of getting shot, that way.” 

“Oh, there’s always a risk of getting shot around me, Jack,” Phryne murmured and snuggled into him further, trailing her now warm foot over his, as she let herself get lulled back to sleep by Jack’s steady breathing.

“I’m willing to take the risk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. For those following my quarantine fic, I will update soon! But I needed this little palate cleanser to get my brain working again. 😅


End file.
